Toujours regarder derrière soi…
by Control-Alt-Supprimer
Summary: T-bag et les douches… Un inconnu qui passe par là… ça donne ? OS slash


**Titre** : _Toujours regarder derrière soi…_

**Auteur** : _Control-Alt-Supprimer_

**Ship **: _T-bag et ?_

**Résumé** : _T-bag et les douches… Un inconnu qui passe par là… ça donne ? OS slash _

**Disclamer** : _Je ne touche pas d'argent, et les personnages ne sont pas à moi (sniff) !_

**Note de l'auteur **: _Bon, voilà c'est ma seconde fic écrite ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes et de mon manque d'expérience… Merci de me lire ! Et euuh… pas taper l'auteur ^^_

***********************************************

Tout a débuté avec un simple différent entre T-Bag et C-Note.

Ce dernier avait malencontreusement taché son front de peinture blanche tandis qu'il repeignait les murs de la salle de repos, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à l'oeil vif du sociopathe. Il l'héla gaiement et lui fit remarquer que le blanc lui allait à ravir et qu'il ferait mieux de continuer à se peindre de haut en bas, tel Michael Jackson, s'il voulait avoir la moindre chance de ne pas retourner en prison après l'évasion.

Pour toute réponse, Franklin, rouge de colère, renversa tout son pot sur la tête de Bagwell, dont la peinture visqueuse et blanchâtre s'étala sur son corps, traversant ses vêtements, jusqu'à même passer à travers ses chaussures. Une bagarre faillit se déclencher, mais Scofield s'interposa courageusement entre les deux hommes, et eut également droit à son lot de peinture sur le bras maintenant Bagwell loin de son ennemi actuel.

Alertés par la dispute, les gardiens se hâtèrent pour intervenir, et, à la vision d'un T-Bag plus blanc que blanc, dont seul le regard noir en disait long sur son état d'esprit actuel, ils exigèrent des explications valables. Personne ne voulait risquer de perdre la salle menant à la sortie. Ainsi, ils accusèrent la piètre maladresse de T-Bag, qui avait un nouvelle fois pointée son nez sous la forme d'un pot de peinture blanche. Bagwell, dont le "plouch plouch" de la démarche causa l'hilarité des détenus et des matons, fut sévèrement réprimandé et emmené aux douches.

--------------------- T-Bag---------------------

Arrivé aux douches, les matons m'ont laissé seul.... Peut-être avaient-ils peur que je salisse leurs stupides uniformes ? Pff... Lamentable... Puéril.... Pathétique.... Au fond, tant mieux, je n'aurai pas à les supporter, ces rats séniles...  
Je me retrouve dans les vestiaires des douches, seul. Enlever ma tenue alourdie par la peinture m'est difficile mais j'y suis parvenu à force de m'y débattre. La peinture a déjà séché sur ma peau, je la sens craquer aux moindres de mes mouvements. La retirer entièrement sera une tâche difficile mais je ne veux pas que cet imbécile de Franklin ait la satisfaction de voir ne serait-ce qu'une trace de peinture blanche sur ma peau. Arrivé aux douches, je me place sous l'une d'entre elles. L'eau est bien sûr glaciale, mais je me place quand même sous le jet, histoire de refroidir mon ardeur et ma colère. La peinture de mes cheveux s'enlève facilement avec le shampoing, mais sur mon visage et sur mon corps, je dois vraiment frotter pour y voir apparaître ma peau, tandis que l'eau commence à chauffer. Au bout de 10 minutes, toutes les zones de mon corps accessibles sont nettoyées, et quelque peu mises à vif par le frottement et l'eau maintenant bouillante, à l'exception de mon dos. J'ai beau me tordre dans tout les sens, je ne parviens pas à y retirer l'ingrate peinture.

Soudain, je sens une main hésitante accompagner le mouvement de mon éponge sur ma colonne vertébrale. N'osant pas me retourner face à cette personne attentionnée, je la laisse faire, prenant plaisir à ses cercles doux et appliqués.  
Qui pouvait donc être cette personne ...? Huum Scofield a eu de la peinture sur le bras... Ce ne peux être que mon gueule d'ange...  
Tandis que je m'interrogeai sur mon inconnu, celui-ci accéléra son mouvement circulaire et commença à me toucher le ventre et les hanches. Une chaleur commença à se créer au niveau de mon bas-ventre, tandis que je sentais déjà le sexe de mon partenaire contre mes fesses. De la main droite, je le saisis et entrepris un mouvement de va-et-vient.  
Tandis que mon partenaire caressait chaque parcelle de mon corps de sa main droite, de sa gauche il saisit mon également mon sexe dur, et il m'embrassa sauvage dans le cou. Ne pouvant plus attendre, je le suppliai de me prendre. Ses doigts jouèrent et me torturèrent encore quelques instants sur mon corps avant de s'appliquer à détendre les anneaux musculaires de mon rectum. Il fit rentrer un doigt, d'abord lentement, puis violement, il l'accompagna d'un second, ce qui me fit hurler de douleurs et de plaisirs.

"Vas-y" ordonne-je à cette homme.

Il fit alors entrer son sexe et entreprit le mouvement. Plus que mon excitation grandissait, plus le mouvement se faisait fort et violent. Bientôt il explosa en moi tandis que j'explosais sur le mur. Essoufflé, je m'appuie pendant quelques minutes sur celui-ci. Mon partenaire me massait encore le dos.

"Merci.. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas joui comme ça..." dis-je en me retourna afin face à mon partenaire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!"

A la vision de son partenaire, T-Bag s'écroula sur le sol, victime d'une crise cardiaque. C'est ainsi que mourut Theodore Bagwell, dans les bras de son nouvel et dernier amant : Brad Bellick. (Qui d'ailleurs décida de l'emmener chez lui pour finir ce qu'il avait à faire…)

*************************************************************

Oui je sais c'est gore !!!! Mon pauvre T-Bag =D  
En même temps je me suis dis qu'on a jamais vu de T-Bag/Bellick ^^

Pauvre Bellick, il a droit de prendre son pied lui aussi -_-'

T-Bag : Arggh ! Comment tu as osé ???

C-A-S : Pardon mon Teddy Bear ^^

T-Bag : Me… me mettre avec ce porc ? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ???

C-A-S : Ben euh oui d'abord ! T'es mort dans la fic =P

T-Bag : Grrrr… Reviewvez pour l'engueuler ! XD


End file.
